Smaragd Bewitched
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Para mantenerte a salvo del enemigo deberás actuar como una mujer. Eren olvida tu nombre y quien eres, ahora serás Özmel Bariş, la futura esposa del comandante de las tropas de reconocimiento [RESUBIDO][Dedicado a Mariexp]
1. I

**S**_maragd _B_ewitche__**d**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

**I**

_Esta es una historia que irá dedicada hoy y siempre a Mariexp por su perseverancia_

* * *

Las tropas de reconocimiento habían partido bajo el mando de su comandante, Erwin Smith, con el único propósito de darle esperanzas a la humanidad que yacía tendida tras sus temores a lo extenso de los muros que aún se mantenían erigidos tras los años y ataques severos por parte de aquellos monstruos azarosos. El plan armado por Erwin consistía entonces en recuperar el muro María con la ayuda del cadete Eren Yeager, quien poseía la temible habilidad de transformarse en titán. Marchando un número pobre pero significativo de hombres y mujeres valientes para pocos, locos y estúpidos para muchos con un solo objetivo en mente. Pero el plan no logró concretarse. Las tropas sufrieron grandes bajas y con la moral por los suelos y las esperanzas rotas, regresaron al muro. La gente a la espera del comandante Erwin y sus soldados, calló en desesperación, señalando y castigando a las tropas de reconocimiento, maldiciendo al comandante, a los titanes, y a todo aquel que hubiese jugado todo a favor de un mínimo de esperanza. Las familias levantaron a sus muertos en silencio. No hubo agradecimientos ni tampoco condolencias que valieran sus pérdidas.

La humanidad había perdido la batalla más importante que jamás hubiese librado, y con ella la única arma clave que podría haberlos salvado: _Eren Yeager_.

Ante ello Erwin, como responsable de aquella maniobra y líder supremo de las tropas, compareció a los altos rangos explicando a detalle lo ocurrido. Negándose cuando los supremos mandos dictaron que las tropas debían hacer entrega del cadáver del cadete Yeager.

"Lamento no poder cumplir con esa orden"

Manteniendo esa calma y tranquilidad que parecían ya fusionadas a su cara, Erwin respondió. Mostrándose imperturbable ante las severas y venenosas miradas de los líderes allí reunidos. Sentado a otro extremo de la mesa de un tamaño suficientemente larga para dar esa sensación de autoridad inalcanzable, buscando (absurdamente) amedrentarlo.

"Durante la batalla contra el titán femenino Eren Yeager fue devorado por un conjunto de titanes guiados gracias al rugido de la titán. Su cuerpo al final de aquel acto de canibalismo ya no pudo ser recuperado"

Tras su explicación breve y concisa, las opiniones de los presentes se dividieron. Algunos aceptaban los resultados obtenidos, en lo que respectaba a la muerte de Eren Yeager; otros en cambio enardecieron, sintiéndose ofendidos y coloreándose de rojo por la burla que a según ellos se hallaba escondida en las palabras de Smith.

"¿Estás aceptando tu incompetencia en este asunto?"

La pregunta le hizo desviar la mirada, deteniéndose por breves segundos en el hombre que la había lanzado. Y sin perder su estoico porte volvió a mirar al gran comandante: Darius Zackly. Provocando que aquel sujeto murmura blasfemias en su contra.

"El enemigo rebasó cualquiera de mis expectativas"

"¿Recuerdas tus palabras, Erwin?"

En los ojos viejos, sabios e imparciales del gran comandante una advertencia se asomó que Erwin aceptó sin la necesidad de responder.

"Aa"

"Bien entonces"

Erwin conocía perfectamente las consecuencias de sus actos y las trabas que supondría esta reunión sostenida por los altos mandatarios. Les había arrebatado la oportunidad de divertirse con el único hijo de Crisha Yeager y al mismo tiempo se mofaba de ello en sus caras sin reparo. Pero era necesario si quería avanzar y cumplir sus objetivos. No importaba nada si esto no le suponía ventaja y acortaba la distancia con sus anhelos.

Cuando la junta finalizó, antes de que el gran comandante abandonara la habitación le dijo con su ronca voz lo siguiente:

"Me he enterado de que por fin has dirigido tu atención hacia otros asuntos"

"¿Señor?"

"Esperaré ansioso la fecha"

La sonrisa cargada a la izquierda del supremo comandante Darius marcaba una complicidad habitual compartida entre hombres durante ciertos eventos acontecidos a lo largo de sus vidas. Era una felicitación a su astuta victoria. Y la buena actuación desentendida de Erwin le dio el toque perfecto que requería la más grande mentira de su vida, y de la cual él mismo era la primera víctima a engañar.

A las afueras de las oficinas mientras iba bajando las escaleras, un precavido y aparentemente receloso Nile le interceptó, vistiendo lo que en su momento lo hiciera sentir orgulloso, ese uniforme de la gendarmería y el escudo cosido de un unicornio bravío.

"¿Es así como termina, eh?, salvado por esa astuta lengua tuya"

"Nile, me sorprende que no estuvieras presente durante la reunión"

"No creo necesaria mi asistencia si solo se trata de oír excusas"

"Ya veo"

Neil venía del lado izquierdo, caminando a una distancia prudente de él. Y quien no hubiera estado lo suficientemente atento habría tenido la acertada idea de que se hallaba siguiéndolo. Este se detuvo a dos escalones y tres pasos suyos. Mirando al frente, fijando la vista en los transeúntes al otro lado del edificio.

"Has obtenido lo que demandaste _aquella_ vez"

Con _aquella_ Erwin no hacía más que referencia al juicio de Eren Yeager, ese donde su mayor apuesta comenzara.

"A medias"

Después vino una pausa, y Erwin decidió retirarse pero las palabras de Niel no lo dejaron.

"He escuchado un rumor"

"¿Ah sí?"

"Dicen que te casarás"

La mueca de Dok decía no estar de acuerdo y sus ojos brillando otra vez como cuando fueran jóvenes le gritaban que no estaba hecho para esa vida que aparentemente comenzaría a lado de alguna buena mujer que le aceptara de compañía.

"Resulta increíble pensar que sea verdad"

Nile completó.

"Lo es. Por ello ve pensando en un buen traje para la ocasión"

Tras su contestación terminó de descender hasta la ahora salida del edificio. Sin voltear a ver la expresión seguramente atónita de Dok, quien tardó en reponerse para hacer una demanda de lo confesado unos segundos atrás.

Para cuando Erwin había abandonado las oficinas un carruaje le aguardaba listo. Este le condujo de vuelta a una residencia ubicada en una zona de confort, con vecinos de renombre lo suficientemente ociosos como para indagar en la vida de los demás con el objeto de hallar diversión en ello. A Erwin eso le ayudaba, sobremanera. Que los mandatarios y la gente lo supieran, que pronto estaría casado.

Al llegar un cuartero de jóvenes uniformados y armados custodiaban las puertas de la enorme casa. Bajó del carruaje, en ese momento los guardias le dieron la bienvenida al saludarlo con el puño derecho en el corazón. Se introdujo a la casa, reparando vagamente en los adornos selectos de manera ordenada para el recibidor.

"Te has llevado tu tiempo, Erwin"

La voz suave y al mismo tiempo agresiva pero reprochable sonando a su izquierda, anunció la presencia de Levi. Quien vestía tan solo una camisa blanca —desabotonada sin o con aparente intención— de los tres primeros botones del cuello, un pantalón y zapatos negros, seguido de un potente olor a ron que le daba un aire acalorado pero fresco. Mirándole profundo desde su posición recargada al marco del pasillo que dirige a la sala y con los brazos cruzados.

Y a Erwin se le escapó una vaga risilla.

"Levi, ¿cómo está _ella_?"

"No ha dejado de tirar mierda"

"¿Te has encargado de que lo entienda?"

"Seguro que con tu sermón fue suficiente"

"Quiero verla"

Antes de que Levi se decidiera a complacerlo le echó un largo vistazo que Erwin no tuvo problemas en regresar de modo silencioso.

El soldado más poderoso de la humanidad se paró al pie de las escaleras ubicadas frente al recibidor, esas que conducen a la planta alta de la casa y alzó la voz empleando un tono hostil, poco amable y totalmente dictador.

"¡_Oi_, baja!"

Después de aquel sonoro llamado no tardó mucho en aparecer una hermosa jovencita de aproximadamente 15 o 16 años. Portando un bello vestido de tonos perlados y tan largo como para cubrir sus zapatitos. El cabello castaño oscuro lo llevaba recogido en unas trenzas desordenadas y unidas a un tocado de flores blancas. Era una imagen de ninfa rebelde pero encantadora. Sus labios de un rosa pálido resaltaban gracias a su cabello y a su piel morena clara. Los ojos de un intenso esmeralda brillaban pérfidos en medio de su marcada inocencia, anunciando con sutileza el descaro de una juventud elaborada. De cuerpo esbelto, delgada y erguida como una princesa, hacia presencia tras el llamado del sargento, tratando por todos los medios moverse con soltura y gracia.

"¿Me llamaba, Levi _heichou_?"

Su timbre dulce le dio el toque perfecto a ese cuadro de Velázquez.

"Erwin quiere verte"

Los grandes ojos de la jovencita parpadearon, dando sus largas y rizadas pestañas la imagen de un cuervo batiendo sus enormes y negras alas. Sonrojada miró a Levi sin entender muy bien hasta que se percató de que no estaba solo sino acompañado por aquel que precisamente solicitaba verle.

"¡Erwin _danchou_!"

El rojo en sus mejillas se dispersó a una velocidad tremenda por toda su cara hasta llegarle a las orejas. Pronto empezó a bajar las escaleras con la mirada baja y mordiéndose el labio inferior, sintiendo a la vergüenza subirle de los pies a la cabeza a cada paso que daba. No le costó gran esfuerzo descender, cosa que el sargento notó con cierto interés.

"Veo que ya puedes caminar sin caerte. Al parecer _este_ es tu verdadero género"

"¡_He-heichou_!, yo no soy una mu-"

Las palabras se cortaron cuando a Levi le dio por cubrirle la boca en un gesto rudo, poco amable, y sujetarla de la barbilla al mismo tiempo.

"Cierra la boca"

"¿_Humph_?"

"Dilo siquiera y te hare una rajada allá bajo para que en verdad lo seas"

Aterrorizada apenas si logró asentir, pegando sus manos a los costados, arrugando parte de su vestido al cerrar los puños en torno al largo faldón que le colgaba y temblando de arriba abajo.

"No hagas eso, Levi. Amenazar a una _señorita_ no es apropiado"

Erwin se acercó, haciendo a un lado al sargento quien le observara detenidamente desde que intercediera por la damita. Cuando estuvo frente a ella le alzó el rostro al tomarla de la barbilla, para examinarle a detalle, hallando los dedos fuertes de Levi marcados en su piel. Las finas facciones y el maquillaje natural solo remarcaron su belleza, y Smith pensó que con un poco más podría ocultar el deje violento de Levi en ella. El trabajo estaba hecho y era más que espléndido. Y Erwin no pudo evitar sentir cierto deleite.

"Recuerda que no puedes hablar de esa forma sobre ti"

Antes de dejarle ir le dijo en un tono afable. Sonriéndose para sí al bajar brevemente la cabeza, satisfecho con lo obtenido.

"Pero yo soy"

"Ahora eres mi prometida"

Volviendo a alzarla para mirarse directamente en tremendos ojos esmeraldas.

"Pero"

"Eren"

Erwin le llamó, a ella, por lo que realmente era, y una sensación extraña que hizo temer a Eren se le introdujo en el vientre, vaciándolo, apretujándolo.

"Para mantenerte a salvo del enemigo deberás actuar como una mujer. Eren olvida tu nombre y quien eres, ahora serás Özmel Bariş, la futura esposa del comandante de las tropas de reconocimiento"

Eren se quedó atónito con los labios entreabiertos, los ojos congelados y mirando asustado al comandante que le hablaba firme y decidido. Recordando de golpe el tormento que le auguraba ese disfraz delicado, luminoso y distinguido que llevaba puesto.

Y todo frente a la atenta mirada del sargento Levi.

* * *

_つつく..._

* * *

**N/A **Lo prometido es deuda, y yo sé que quizá no sea totalmente igual o quizá sí, pude encontrar el borrador del primer capítulo pero los demás están perdidos en el más allá. Quiero agradecer y al mismo tiempo disculparme con **Mariexp** por haber tardado tanto pero espero que me comprenda un poquito, cuando noté que desapareció mi historia tuve miedo de que me hubieran hackeado nuevamente la cuenta —ya le pasó una vez— pero la vuelvo a colocar porque más que nada es un reto, eso de hacer historias largas y porque parece ser que no me la hackearon, igual procuro cambiar seguido de password y así. Fue muy heartbreaking la última vez. Por cierto el título lo cambié, al final no me había gustado el anterior. Otra cosa, sí soy sincera no recuerdo ni una papa sobre los otros capítulos que escribí, se que suena tonto e increíble pero tengo muy mala memoria, a veces no recuerdo en que día vivimos ni qué hice ayer, así que para aquellos que llegaron a leer esto lo más probable es que se topen con algo totalmente distinto. Al menos el inicio es básicamente el mismo (benditos borradores y memorias de celulares intocables).


	2. II

**S**_maragd _B_ewitche__**d**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

**II**

* * *

Durante el transcurso a los días posteriores al fracaso de las tropas de reconocimiento, el temor en la población se incrementó. No solo se habían perdido soldados valiosos, hijos importantes, padres amorosos, sino que también con ellos un arma poderosa irremplazable y un muro con 1/3 a considerar de la humanidad. Los ánimos tapizaban el agrietado suelo, sin siquiera lograr evitar la exageración al hablar sobre ello; puesto que a cada paso dado se podía observar con claridad el desprendimiento de las pocas y positivas emociones restantes en la gente. La tensión subía día a día, en especial entre las personas de más baja condición. No quedaba nada de aquella esperanza generada, ni siquiera los restos de las ilusiones resguardadas que dejaran atrás los soldados de las tropas en sus seres queridos. Los ánimos sombríos de los pobres contrastaban enormemente con los del sector de la nobleza. Ni siquiera los burgueses se sentían suficientemente seguros como para siquiera soltar algún comentario mordaz ahora que la batalla contra los titanes se complicaba.

"La gente está preocupada. Tras la infructuosa misión que tuvimos es normal que quieran lanzarnos desde lo alto de los muros"

Un comentario inusualmente serio y mordaz inicio la plática sobre la respuesta poco amable de las personas hacia las tropas lideradas por Erwin Smith. Zoe estaba en lo correcto, los resultados después de todo no habían sido nada satisfactorios. La hostilidad era justamente lo que se esperaba.

"Si esto continua podría generarse una revuelta. No creo que tu futuro matrimonio logre calmarlos un poco, Erwin"

Hanji hizo un puchero que parecía denotar una mezcla de disgusto e inconformidad, pero esta estaba lejana a la actual situación. Aunque por lo antes dicho cualquier individuo que no estuviera familiarizado con ella hubiera creído que su molestia bien se debía justamente a eso de lo que hablaba.

"Esto no está planteado como distractor del vulgo, Hanji"

Erwin analizaba un par de documentos que le fueran extendidos por Mike quien al fondo del estudio olfateaba el librero en busca de cierta obra escrita por Homero. Con un aire sereno y desinteresado a todo lo demás leía atento.

"Esos cerdos están más preocupados por encontrar algo que disfrace su asquerosa figura que en la depresión del pueblo"

"Por lo menos ellos están respondiendo acorde al plan"

Hanji extendió la mano para tomar el vaso en el que Levi se encontraba bebiendo algo semejante al whisky. La seriedad y escrutinio en la mirada de Ackerman con respecto a la acción de Zoe fue severa. Observando silencioso el cómo esos labios hacían contacto con el vidrio, Levi juró para sus adentros cometer homicidio antes del medio día. Procurando en cierta medida el ser violento e inclemente.

"_Hah_, esto acaba de sedarme el sistema límbico profundo. Esto explica tu falta de sensibilidad hacia esas hermosas e indefensas criaturas"

"Eres la única subnormal capaz de sentir pena por esas masas asquerosas"

Un intercambio de miradas agresivas, que en Zoe se expresaron nítidas y en Levi apenas perceptibles, fue cortado por la voz de Erwin que se enderezaba en ese instante, dejando de lado los papeles que hubiera estado analizando momentos antes.

"El interés generado por las familias poderosas con respecto a _este_ acontecimiento mostrará una parte importante del verdadero rostro de aquellos que poseen el control"

Tomando de las manos de Zoe el vaso de Levi, Erwin se acercó a la mesita ubicada debajo de un enorme cuadro de estilo renacentista. Dejando de lado la bebida, centró las pupilas en los cuerpos robustos y expresiones sonrosadas de los modelos semidesnudos del trabajo trazado. Hanji le siguió con la mirada bien abierta, igual que una pequeña niña curiosa, en cambio Ackerman permaneció sentado, de forma altanera, avistando a ningún punto en particular.

"Se han olvidado del luto casi obligado que le corresponde al pueblo como se han olvidado de la misma humanidad"

Algo surcó los iris azulados de Erwin que no fue notado.

"Otra traición para que lo entiendan esos cobardes, ¿eh?"

Esta vez le tocó a Levi, que pese a las duras y flemáticas expresiones el interior de sus ojos relampagueaba agresivo, bestial.

"Entonces, vestir a Eren no es solo para protegerlo del clérigo y el rey, sino para exhibirlos ante el pueblo"

Zoe torció el cuerpo desde el mismo lugar en el que se hallaba. Apretando los parpados para pensar en algo más. Levi entonces desvió la vista en dirección a ella, mostrando su irritación al verla patalear el mueble sin descaro.

"Eren deberá asumir este papel a la perfección"

Los dedos de Erwin palparon cuidadosos el lienzo, percibiendo la pintura seca debajo de ellos, ocultándole lo que se halla detrás de ella.

"_¡Gyaaaaaaaaa!"_

Fue algo curioso, oír ese grito asustado interrumpir el curso de la plática y los lejanos pensamientos justo después de las palabras soltadas por Erwin, quien dejó de lado el mural mientras que Zoe se enderezaba y Levi chasqueaba la lengua en un gesto fastidiado.

"Deberás dejárselo en claro, Erwin"

Mike habló, cerrando el libro entre sus manos. Colocándolo en el estante nuevamente y encaminándose tranquilo hacia la puerta para abrirla, aguardando a que Erwin se le uniera y al tiempo invitando al otro par a hacer lo mismo. Smith cerró los ojos por un vago momento para enseguida seguir a Zakarius. Zoe le siguió y a Levi no le quedó de otra que hacer lo mismo.

"¿Quién está con él ahora?"

"Una de las reclutas de Nanaba"

A lo largo del pasillo se olfateaba en el ambiente la potente fragancia a camelias, rojas, una planta inusual en esta temporada y en la región. Era aquel perfume el que Erwin creía iba perfectamente con la persona que ahora jugaría a ser su esposa. A diferencia de otros que pensaban que el intenso y fresco aroma del cedro era justo el que describía a aquel sujeto.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la que provenía el grito anterior, Erwin agudizó los ojos, y detrás suyo Levi se mantenía alerta pese a tener cruzado los brazos en una pose relajada, prepotente y dictadora.

En el interior de la recamara se encontraba un preocupante desorden. Lo que se tratara alguna vez del tocador ahora se encontraba partido en dos y el espejo mediano, ovalado, era un montón de añicos tapizando la alfombra. El banquito solo se hallaba volcado cerca de un par de sillas ya cojas. Las densas telas de las cortinas, rasgadas, ocultaban debajo de ellas a la cadete de Nanaba, que temblaba espantada desde esa pose encogida. La habitación era un desgraciado desorden y la causa de ello se localizaba entre un armario abierto y su contenido vaciado al suelo, respirando agitado y con la expresión asustada, preocupada como desconcertada.

Eren estaba allí, vestido con un camisón blanco, demasiado ligero, demasiado fino, con el cabello tan largo corriendo por su espalda, deteniéndose antes de alcanzar sus caderas. Acariciándole los hombros desnudos. Marcándose en este un par de ondas bravas. Las mejillas enrojecidas y los alivios húmedos, entreabiertos, adjuntos al ritmo roto de su respiración daban un claro testimonio sobre el hecho de que había perdido el control, y ello era algo alarmante. Pronto Erwin se dispuso a darle solución a todo esto, diciéndole a Zacharius: "Ayúdala y asegúrate de que se encuentre bien"

Mike se acercó hasta la muchacha para sacarla de la habitación, y la tensión subió. Yeager les miraba cauteloso, igual que un animal que ha sido herido y espera atento el siguiente paso mientras prepara su propio zarpazo.

En el instante que Mike ayudó a la mujer a incorporarse, esta chilló y aquel sonido alertó a Eren haciendo que se moviera por instinto contra ella. Pero el poderoso mando en la voz de Erwin lo detuvo.

"¡Detente!"

Los grandes y expresivos ojos verdes reflejaron la silueta del comandante, parecían no reconocerlo. Y hasta cierto recelo pasó a través de ellos.

"Hanji"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Es este comportamiento influenciado por el lado titán hallado en el interior de Eren?"

Erwin cuestionó sosteniéndole la mirada al chiquillo.

"Es probable, pero por el panorama yo diría más bien que se trata de-"

La explicación dada por Zoe se vio interrumpida por cierta persona que sin dudarlo avanzó hasta donde estaba ubicado Yeager.

"Déjate de berrinches pendejos, y empieza a limpiar todo esto"

Si Eren tuviera orejas igual a las de un gato estas se hubieran erguido al oír esa voz sonar en la habitación. Pero no era el caso y el caos aún dentro de él seguía haciendo estragos. Exponiéndolo cuando las cejas acentuaron la curvatura en el ya arrugado entrecejo.

"No"

La réplica sonó peligrosa, molesta y contenida. Eso hizo que Levi volteara a ver al mocoso con cierto asombro e indignación.

Tirando por la borda la nula paciencia que tenía al ver que Eren lo retaba con sus pupilas encendidas y ese tono esmeralda tan vivido llameando enaltecido.

Levi de inmediato lo sacó de balance al patearle los tobillos. Tumbándolo hacia atrás y sorprendiéndolo al no dejarlo siquiera meter las manos. Soltando Eren un quejido por más que apretó los dientes. Cuando intentó reaccionar, el sargento ya se había posicionado encima de él, restringiéndole las manos al sujetarle las muñecas por encima de la cabeza. La rabia fluctuándole en las venas le obligó a buscar utilizar las piernas, pero la presión y el peso de Levi no le dieron oportunidad alguna de moverlas. Y allí se encontraba más débil que nunca. Luciendo patético, o al menos eso era lo que su cerebro, entre el descontrol de sus propias emociones, le exigía creer. El camisón sobrio, pero de mujer, le dibujaban las aún curvas compuestas por su joven cuerpo, dejando un plano claro de sus largas y delgadas piernas, exhibiéndole hasta los muslos en una pose provocadora. Los finos tirantes caídos acentuaban los esbeltos hombros y el cabello regado lo arruinaban todo. Eren no parecía un chiquillo, y su masculinidad ya resultaba un chiste amargo y sucio. Por ello a pesar de estar bajo el dominio del sargento sus facciones no se relajaron, por el contrario, y ello hizo pensar a Erwin en una sola cosa: "_Luces igual que una amazona"._

"Suélteme", la todavía formalidad mostrada avistaron que Eren seguía consciente o al menos que no se encontraba bajo total control de su lado titán. Aunque la entonación sonara calma y al tiempo agresiva. "_Heichou"_

Levi, que había estado atento desde el comienzo, le otorgó a Eren un gesto de supremacía y desdén, casi como si estuviera mirando basura, pero su acción solo provocó más al chiquillo que intentó zafarse casi de inmediato, sin lograrlo y orillando a Ackerman a ejercer mucha más fuerza de la que ya se encontraba empleando. Haciéndole daño. Pero la terquedad del niño le dijo que iba a tardar en calmarse y moviéndose con el objetivo de detenerlo, presionó la entrepierna de Eren empleando la rodilla izquierda. Aplastando sin piedad los genitales, y encorvando el cuerpo para inclinarse sobre él. Sujetándole la barbilla, fijando esos ojos rebeldes en los suyos.

"_Ugh_"

"No me hagas repetirlo mocoso de mierda"

Una poderosa descarga a lo largo del cuerpo le drenó la energía. El gesto del sargento distaba del concepto amable, y aunque no se trataba de una patada o semejante, lo agresivo del movimiento se percibía de tal forma. Lo último que logró Eren fue arañarle el dorso de la mano a Levi que no le permitió gritar al estarle sujetando enérgico la mandíbula.

"Levi, es suficiente"

Erwin intervino después de la poco sutil manera para calmar las cosas que desplegara Levi hace unos minutos atrás.

Ackerman soltó a Eren, sin perderse las reacciones de este, que se retorcía pesadamente entre convulsiones débiles e intervalos largos y pronunciados en el piso. Fijando la vista, al entrecerrar los ojos, en la saliva que se le resbalaba por la comisura de la boca, dando la impresión de que no se decidía a tragarla o ahogarse con ella.

"Te recuerdo que la condición de Eren se ha vuelto delicada"

"Le dejé esa misma expresión de estreñido que pone siempre"

El comandante apoyó la rodilla derecha para poder, con mayor facilidad, apartar los mechones desordenados que le cubrían la cara a Eren. Topándose con la marca roja de los dedos de aquellas manos poderosas pertenecientes a Levi.

"El uso de fuerza innecesaria ya no es más una opción"

"Dilo cuando estés seguro de que pueda controlarlo"

El intercambio de palabras entre Erwin y Levi fue aparentemente el mismo que hacen cada vez que el último no parece muy de acuerdo con lo establecido. Pero incluso Zoe logró identificar que algo más se había presentado en esa aparente y sencilla conversación que prefirió no tocar.

"Será mejor dejar que descanse"

Eren lucía ya casi inconsciente y por ello no se resistió demasiado cuando Erwin, cuidadoso, lo levantó, para llevarle cargado igual que a una doncella a la habitación contigua a esa.

Con su porte airoso, inamovible y sereno abandonó la recámara dejando a Zoe y Levi detrás. Caminando igual que un amable y amoroso esposo con su bella y joven pareja en brazos. La imagen no pasó desapercibida para esos dos que se quedaran, menos para Levi que le siguió con esos astutos y frívolos ojos hasta que Erwin se perdió con Eren en aquella habitación.

"Se lo está tomando muy enserio"

Hanji lo dijo pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"A todo esto, ¿cuál sería la razón de que Eren perdiera el control?"

Levi volteo a verla con una expresión que decía claramente no tener la más puta idea del motivo que arrastrara al mocoso a actuar tan a la defensiva.

Ella y el sargento solo se miraron el uno al otro en total silencio hasta que una voz a sus espaldas les otorgó la respuesta.

"Ligueros"

Mike alzó un par de estos en color blanco con holanes delicados y bordados florales. Haciendo que tanto Hanji como Levi endurecieran las facciones, dándoles un aspecto sombrío. Sin saber muy bien como le iban a explicar esto al abnegado, claro, y futuro esposo de Özmel.

* * *

_つつく..._

* * *

**N/A **Sí, tardo siglos y con el mundial es peor (sí, soy una adicta al soccer y mi pasión por éste me distrae montones). Nos vemos pronto (espero). Esto sigue siendo de Mariexp-san. Quizá la forma de Levi-san para someter a Eren no es la mejor pero me gusta imaginar al pobre de Yeager siendo torturado en "aquella" zona. Nadamás.


	3. III

**S**_maragd Bewitche__**d**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

**III**

* * *

A cada paso que avanza el reloj los rumores acerca del compromiso de Erwin Smith se acrecientan. El pueblo manifiesta duda, curiosidad, y la amenaza titánica junto al fallecimiento de Eren Yeager se queda atrás. De pronto algún hombre salta de entre la multitud, recordándole a la gente el verdadero problema, y solo los inteligentes, que en este caso es un número reducido afortunadamente, se quedan con los sucesos preocupantes. Que la humanidad desvíe la mirada en dirección de una unión fríamente calculada, regocija al comandante de las tropas de reconocimiento que se encuentra sentado a la cabecera de la mesa de banquetes adornada sobriamente. Al frente se halla, como invitado principal, el comandante Dot Pixis y compañía. Es un evento cuasi formal, la comida que ha organizado Erwin para dar marcha y luz verde al plan que los mantiene en posiciones aparentes.

"Me complace que haya aceptado mi invitación, señor"

Un gesto elegante, amable, se le escapa a propósito a Erwin que cierra los ojos por segundos y hace un movimiento de mano, ofreciendo la mesa. La mirada sagaz del viejo líder de las tropas estacionaras brilla, y aunque es breve su análisis visual, deja verlo lo suficiente para que los astutos como Levi, Hanji y Mike lo noten.

"Estoy ansioso de conocer a la señorita que te ha animado a dar semejante paso"

"Ella es-"

Erwin desvía la mirada, llevándose la mano a la barbilla, sonriendo de lado casi como si estuviera burlándose de su propia jugarreta al hacer dicha pausa.

"Una persona encantadora"

"Debe serlo si ha logrado sacarte de los grandiosos territorios de la soltería"

Una carcajada inunda el comedor, Smith luce alegre, satisfecho. Zoe imita la mueca de Erwin, esa alegre que le da un aspecto amable; por su parte Zakarius se limita a olfatear la taza de te servida al frente mientras que Levi se mantiene alerta. Esta es una fase importante, incluso podría determinarse como la culminante. Si Eren logra engañar a Dot Pixis podrá hacerlo con el mundo entero. Pero los resultados con el entrenamiento han sido garrafales, Levi lo sabe, el mocoso sigue resistiéndose aunque su cerebro entiende lo importante que es todo esto. Es solo que vestirse de mujer no termina de convencerlo, no como al sargento, que si por él fuera lo dejaría en esos putos ligeros y con el corsé levantándole el plano pecho que posee.

"Lo es"

Erwin afirma, confiable, para enseguida volverse hacia Zoe.

"Hanji, ¿podrías llamar a Özmel?"

"Claro, a estas alturas debe estar terminando le libro que le obsequiaste"

La líder de escuadrón se levanta apoyando ambas palmas sobre la mesa, empujando la silla hacia atrás.

"Con su permiso, iré por nuestra doncella"

Un guiño de ojos en gesto de complicidad despierta aún más la curiosidad de los invitados, en especial del comandante de las tropas estacionarias que logra entrever mucho más de lo que a simple vista se le muestra.

Zoe no demora en llegar a la habitación donde se encuentra Eren. Un par de golpeteos y un: "Soy Hanji, Özmel"; son el anuncio de la científica que de inmediato gira la perilla para adentrarse a la recamara. En el instante en que la entrada cede para darle el paso, una ráfaga aromatizada la traspasa. Son camelias, un potente olor a ellas recorre el cuarto. Es dulce y salvaje, poderosa y débil; una combinación extraña pero totalmente ad hoc a quien la emana.

Sentado cerca del enorme y alto ventanal se ubica Eren. Va ataviado en un largo vestido de tono verde oscuro, el cuello descubierto y la nuca que se admira le dan un deleite prohibido, casi indecente. El tocado trenzado que arma una flor y los cabellos aleatorios fuera de este le confieren un aspecto campestre. Igual que una hada de los fríos bosques. El perfil exquisito se ilumina ante los rayos calientes que se filtran a través de los altivos cristales. Yeager mira profundamente el paisaje, está tan perdido en este que no ha notado a Zoe.

"Es increíble como en tan poco tiempo el jardín se ha llenado de flores, ¿no crees?"

Las palabras vuelan hasta el interior de Eren, pero este tarda en volver de su inmersión. Cuando se vuelve a Zoe, el esmeralda de sus ojos llamea intenso pero no emite calor alguno. Es como si su salvajismo estuviera esperando a dar un zarpazo.

"¿E-ren?"

La líder interroga, con cierta desconfianza e intentando ser precavida. Desde lo ocurrido con el titán femenino ha habido ciertos cambios, interesantes, respecto al comportamiento de Yeager. Los iris la reflejan pero solo eso. Sin embargo no tarda el niño en devolverle el brillo a sus pupilas y a su estado natural, o aparentemente natural.

"¿Eh, Hanji_-san_?"

El chiquillo parpadea, espabilándose y tratando de ponerse en pie. El momento en que lo hace la altura de los tacones lo tambalean y entre trabas Eren logra mantenerse derecho sin romperse los tobillos.

"¿Todavía te cuesta caminar con ellos?"

Hanji se frota el mentón, analizando atenta la situación.

"Aún olvido que los llevo puestos"

Eren admite molesto, respondiendo entre dientes y mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia otro lado.

"Procura dar pasos cortos, el tacón es más bajo que los anteriores. Será más sencillo para ti a partir de ahora"

Sugiere Zoe sin apartar la vista de los pies de Yeager que se vuelve a ella, enarcando una de las cejas, extrañándose por la seriedad en la cara de la científica.

"Esto, ¿sucede algo Hanji-"

"¡Ah!, cierto. ¿Estás listo Eren?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Ah?, no me digas que lo has olvidado"

Zoe pone un puchero marcado e infantil, que a Eren acorrala y le hace sentirse mal. No recuerda con exactitud el plan para el día de hoy, salvo una comida con algunos contactos con el comandante Erwin, un evento en el que le había dado la opción de no asistir porque no era necesaria su presencia.

"¿De qué habla?"

O eso es lo que se le había dicho.

"Hoy nos acompañaras"

"¿Acompañar?"

"Les agradarás. Con esa linda cara lo harás. Ahora no perdamos tiempo que no hemos servido la mesa por estar esperándote"

"Pe-ro"

"Si, si"

Zoe no pierde tiempo en sacarlo de la habitación al empujarle por la espalda. Y él, con trabas, logra acelerar el paso sin caerse o lastimarse los pies. Ya en el pasillo la líder de escuadrón lo deja en paz, permitiéndole andar a su propio ritmo y soltando carcajadas pequeñas cuando Eren se tropieza con las puntas del vestido.

"Es difícil, ¿no?"

La afirmación repentina de Hanji más esa sonrisa apenada y lastimera, provocan en Eren cierta pesadumbre que externa apretando los dientes y los puños en el faldón del vestido.

"Entiendo que es la única manera de evitar caer en manos de ellos"

"Eres un buen chico, Eren"

"Hanji_-san_"

_Y por ello me duele que tengamos que mentirle, Erwin_

"Bien, ya estamos aquí. Recuerda sonreír y actuar como toda una damita"

"Aa. Por cierto Hanji-_san_ quienes son los invitados de Erwin_-dan-"_

Antes de que Zoe se diera el tiempo para responderle, ya se hallaba abriendo la puerta del salón de banquetes y dejando a la vista a los comensales allí presentes.

"¡¿Ah?!"

El pulso en sus arterias se detuvo abruptamente, paralizándole el flujo de la sangre, la temperatura corporal descendiendo le enfrió el cuerpo. Eren podía sentir a sus piernas entumirse debajo del largo vestido. Olvidándose de sonreír o siquiera saludar apropiadamente. Lo único que funcionaba en sus adentros, ese momento, era una parte mínima de su cerebro que no dejaba de repetirle insistente: _"Imposible, estoy perdido. Lo sabrá, se dará cuenta, Hannes-san"_

Erwin, Pixis, Mike, todos le miraban fijamente. Smith colocando sus mejores cartas a la mesa en una apuesta de todo o nada, helaba sus pupilas, penetrando en el alma de Eren, quien por el miedo al ser sorprendido no se percató de ello. Por el contrario, Yeager no dejaba de mirar a Hannes, algo en su estúpida cabeza se lo decía, que estaba acabado. Y en medio de su ataque de pánico su subconsciente le obligaba a buscar entre todas aquellas miradas una sola, la del sargento.

"_Hei-chou"_

No le llevo nada localizarla, esos ojos de un verde olivo, seco, frívolos y severos; puesto que igual que los demás se encontraban atentos a él. El aire empezaba a faltarle, palideciendo de inmediato y antes de que Yeager pudiera reponerse, el mundo se había apagado.

"¡Özmel!"

Con la voz preocupada de Erwin sellándole ante su decadente mirada.

La comida volvió a retomar su curso normal después del incidente con la prometida de Erwin. Decir que Dot Pixis se sentía desilusionado y preocupado era decir realmente poco, más por el hecho de que la señorita era una niña todavía y no parecía estar lista para semejante compromiso. Pero la comida habíase efectuado, los planes de cierta manera cumplieron objetivos importantes para la misión implementada por el comandante de las tropas de reconocimiento. Al término de la reunión, Erwin escoltaba a Pixis hasta la salida de la mansión.

"Es una verdadera pena, tenía tantos deseos de charlar con la señorita Baris"

"Le reitero mis disculpas. Me apena que las cosas hayan salido de esta manera, señor"

"Oh no lo hagas. Entiendo, las mujeres son un asunto delicado"

"En especial ella"

"Hahahah, nunca te aburrirás Erwin"

"¿Señor?"

"Bien, es hora de retirarnos. Espero tener pronto la oportunidad de conversar con la futura señora Smith"

"Tenga por seguro que ese día llegará pronto"

"Por cierto"

Dot ya arriba del carruaje hizo una pausa, que pese a ser un gesto inusual al momento, Erwin descartó de inmediato que aquello estuviera ligado a lo ocurrido con la presentación fallida de Eren. Incluso pese a la severa seriedad mostrada en la cara del comandante de las tropas estacionarias.

"Espero que no hallas olvidado nuestro verdadero objetivo"

"Es imposible que lo haga cuando la supervivencia de la humanidad depende de ello"

"Bien"

"Que tenga un buen viaje"

Erwin cerró la puerta del carruaje, despidiendo a un serio y sereno Dot Pixis y a sus acompañantes. Sin apartar un solo momento de su mente la escena fallida de Eren. Volviendo sus azules ojos a la casa, centrando la impávida mirada en el cuarto tenuemente iluminado que le correspondía a Yeager.

Recostado en la cama, con el cabello desordenado, regado entre las sábanas, y con el ligero pijama que deja ver claro la delgadez de sus piernas, Eren descansa con los parpados cerrados. Respirando pausadamente. Sintiendo el cuerpo fusionarse pesadamente con las suaves cobijas.

La ha arruinado, la importante oportunidad de probarse con esta apariencia denigrante. No pudo siquiera presentarse o retribuir el saludo que Pixis le había dado. Sabía que así fue porque lo vio mover los labios, aun cuando sus oídos no lo escucharon. Pensar en su mala actuación le hizo fruncir el ceño y apretar los dientes. Adoptar una posición fetal y querer desvanecerse por completo.

"Oi, ¿qué fue toda esa mierda?"

Pero aquella voz solo lo empeoro todo, absolutamente todo. No permitiéndole el dormir o buscar olvidar lo sucedido. Por el contrario, tenía la total intención de volverlo miserable más de lo debido.

Sin responder, Eren solo abrió los ojos. Exhibiendo el viciado eucalipto encerrado en sus iris. Conteniendo la ira, el enfado.

"Déjate de idioteces. Sé que no estás dormido"

El capitán estaba allí, de pie a lado de la cama. Mirándole fijamente, Eren lo sabía porque podía sentir la hostil mirada atravesarle la piel. Igual que unas cuchillas cortándole la carne. El tono del sargento distaba del calmo y hosco de siempre, de ese que ya había aprendido a reconocer gracias a los meses que pasara a su cargo.

"No pude hacerlo"

Le contesto de mala gana, con ciertas trabas y empleando una voz amablemente forzada.

"Eso ya lo sé. Dime el por qué"

La razón era obvia, al menos para Yeager. ¿Qué no era más que evidente que no es capaz de parecer ni actuar como una mujer?, él es hombre, siempre lo ha sido, comportarse como una niña no estaba en él.

"Habla, mocoso"

La tensión se elevó y los ojos de Levi lo cercenaron. Eren escondió la cara entre las almohadas, aferrándose a estas, clavando las uñas de la impotencia.

"Te hice una pregunta, Eren"

Pero no dijo nada más. Ni una sola palabra. Y ello desmorono la poca paciencia restante en Levi quien apoyo la rodilla encima del colchón. Doblando el cuerpo hacia adelante con la intención de alcanzar el oído de Eren con sus labios.

"Tienes las suficientes bolas para ignorarme, eh"

Haciendo tensarse a Yeager que se quedo paralizado, con el pulso agitándosele.

"¿Crees que porque ahora estás jugando a ser la puta de Erwin puedes hacerte el pendejo conmigo?"

Esa palabra, aquella diminuta palabra, le exploto el raciocinio y Eren sin dudarlo más, con el valor momentáneamente elevado, se volvió a Levi, confrontándolo cara a cara.

"¡No soy una puta!, ¡no soy una mujer!, ¡soy un hombre!, ¡un hombre!, ¡un soldado, un miembro de las tropas de reconocimiento no una maldita mu-_¡ah!"_

Se lo grito tan fuerte, con las llamas venenosas de sus ojos quemándolo todo, que Levi se sintió atacado por una fiera incontrolable. Con una rabia nublándole los pensamientos que dejaron entrever el lado salvaje del chiquillo. Por ello lo sujeto de la barbilla, oprimiéndole poderosamente.

"Cállate"

Ordenándole hostil, violento, procurando desplegar su aura agresiva y peligrosa.

"_Ngh_"

Azorándolo al empujarlo contra el lecho. Sometiéndolo con solo una mano.

"¿Qué no eres una mujer?, tienes que estar de joda"

Lastimándole de la barbilla. Obligándolo a defenderse con ambas manos.

"Suél-teme"

Recargando Levi todo su peso en Eren, aplastándole. Complicándole el movimiento al posicionarse entre las delgadas y finas piernas de Yeager.

"¿Es eso?, entonces será mejor que te quite esa estúpida idea de la cabeza"

"¿Q-qué?"

"Te follaré"

"_Hei_-"

"Como a una. Para que no te quede duda alguna de lo que ahora eres"

Y orillándole a desgarrar el ligero pijama que mantenia a ese cuerpo testarudo abrigado de la brisa nocturna filtrándose a través de la ventana.

* * *

つづく

* * *

**N/A **Solo una cosa: LO LAMENTO, Mariexp-_san_, mucho mucho, por la súper mega tardanza. Orz soy tan fail. Y para colmo esto tiene pinta de que va a dar en un non-con, ¿qué onda con mi vida?


	4. IV

**S**_maragd Bewitche__**d**_

**P**or **T**surumaru _**K**_uninaga**.**

* * *

**IV**

* * *

Abriendo la boca en un intento por no ahogarse, dejó escapar la saliva acumulada. Sintiéndola correr por su barbilla, mojándole el cuello, besándole la piel con movimientos curvilíneos hasta perderse en alguna parte de su pecho. Jadeó, alto, melifluo y largo. Sentíase afiebrado, lleno de desesperación y angustia. No podía respirar gracias a la excesiva segregación de fluidos suscitándose en el interior de su boca que no hacían más que bloquear la entrada a su garganta. Creía que si intentaba jalar aire por la boca se ahogaría. Y las desbocadas aspiraciones de la nariz solo hiperventilaban el cuerpo. De pronto una salvaje presión directa en sus genitales le generó un impulso tan fuerte que le provocó un espasmo capaz de helarle los nervios. Arqueó la espalda, retrajo la pierna derecha y cerró los puños. Permaneció en esa postura lo suficiente como para permitirle al sargento terminar de desgarrarle el pijama por completo y exponer la ropa interior que ocultaba su hombría de forma prudente y femenina.

"U-ungh", ello fue un intento de gritar reprimido por él mismo. Y con la mirada bien abierta las curvas de sus pestañas no consiguieron contener las lágrimas que emergieron presurosas.

Allí estaba, hecho un caos. Con los cabellos regados sobre las sabanas y el cuerpo desnudo salvo por aquella censura agregada por las pantaletas blancas. Eren jamás lo aceptaría, por más que lo dijera Erwin, o aún cuando el sargento lo humillara. Él no era una mujer.

"¿Qué no eres una?, ciertamente a esta parte de aquí le faltan tetas prominentes pero no está mal. Ese pecho plano que tienes", le escuchó, sintiéndose mal y con una fuerte presión ejerciéndose en el interior de su cabeza. Más cuando el sargento empujó con el dedo índice su pezón derecho.

La parálisis cedió y tras ello Eren chirrió los dientes, sintiéndose libre por segundos se incorporó para responderle al sargento. Lleno de ira y odio crecientes.

"¡No so-a-ah", quedándose a medias nuevamente cuando a Levi le dio por apretujarle directamente su masculinidad.

"Esto solo lo necesitan los hombres. Y tú no lo eres, Eren", lo jaló, lo suficientemente fuerte que le hizo creer por segundos que se lo arrancaría.

"¡N-no, es-pera, _hei-chou_, ungh", se encorvó, jadeando entrecortadamente, tuteándolo, agachando la cabeza y salivando inútilmente. Rindiéndose rápido al dominio del sargento. Olvidándose de las llamas ardiendo en sus mejillas y las cuales se extendían hasta sus orejas. Perdió absoluto control de sí, dejando de lado el conocimiento y desvaneciéndose por completo sobre el hombro del sargento.

Ante ello Levi dejó de apretujar la masculinidad de Yeager y le ayudó a recostarlo. Cierto era lo que ese chiquillo decía, no era una maldita y escandalosa mujer, aún cuando si temperamento bipolar encajaba perfecto. Y Levi estaba seguro de haber conocido viejas tan planas como tablas. Pero aún así, Eren no era una. No que le importara. De hecho le tenía sin cuidado el sexo del mocoso. Pero el verlo vestirse como una, intentar actuar como ellas y el factor de que estaba en una edad en la que su cuerpo no había cambiado lo suficiente como para complicarle el disfrazarse, lo estaban poniendo a prueba. Claro que tenía el maldito temple, pero cuando Eren mostraba esa rebeldía en conjunto con dicha apariencia, sus nervios explotaban y la necesidad de tocarlo se convertía en prioridad.

Principalmente cada vez que el plan de Erwin comenzaba a hacerse mucho más presente. Y aunque confiaba en ese sujeto, no estaba al tanto de los límites de todo esto. Habría una boda, claro que se haría semejante estupidez, pero, ¿en verdad solo serían actuaciones extramuros?, ¿solo eso?, ¿en especial cuando Eren no terminaba de meterse en su papel de damisela enamorada?

"_Tch_, ¿qué diablos?", tronó la lengua a disgusto. Pasándose los dedos por la cabellera de forma exasperada. Centrándose en si vestir o no a la _señorita_. Decidiéndose al final que sí. Rebuscó en uno de los burós hasta dar con otro pijama. Ese llevaba un gran listón al cuello de color negro.

Vestirlo fue sencillo debido a su inconsciencia.

Levi sujetó los extremos del listón para anudarlos. El moño quedó justo al centro, resaltando lo largo y esbelto que aún era ese cuello. Tentándolo de manera siniestra a apretujarlo hasta sentir las cervicales contra sus manos. ¿Cómo no podía creérselo cuando claramente podía confundirle con una? Lo habría obviado crudo y sin tacto si tan solo Eren siguiera despierto, pero solo le arregló el fleco alborotado sobre la amplia frente. Lo abrigó y sin verlo una última vez abandonó la habitación. Dejándole dormir plácidamente.

Afuera, en el pasillo la noche ya presente había terminado por oscurecerlo todo. Las lámparas no estaban encendidas y la atmosfera sentía peculiarmente sombría. Y todo debido a cierta presencia a sus espaldas.

Lo había notado enseguida, mucho antes de salir de aquella habitación.

"Si no cambias de mujer, esta joderá lo que tengas en mente, Erwin"

No se volvió a él, no cuando en los ventanales diminutas gotas comenzaron a marcarse.

"Eren lo hará. Y tú serás la parte que se asegurará de que así sea"

No había relámpagos, ni rastros de que fuese a convertirse en tormenta. Por lo contrario, tenía toda la pinta de ser una lluvia calmada y serena.

"No te hagas muchas ilusiones de que llegue _nueva_ al altar"

La caída se volvió constante y el cielo nocturno veíase opaco y extrañamente rojizo.

"Sé que lo hará"

Allí iban las malditas condiciones, las restricciones que se le ponían cuando más deseaba quitárselas. Claro que no lo iba a tocar, no mientras pensara con la cabeza o recordara el plan. No cuando las decisiones que tomara habían sido las que él creía correctas. Y cuando sabía que involucrarse aún más le complicaría el trabajo que aceptara tanto tiempo atrás realizar.

"Levi"

No le respondió, no porque no quería hacerlo. No cuando su mirada se hallaba desviada en las gotas derramadas por el firmamento. No cuando las estrellas no se avistaban y la noche aunque calma no daba esa sensación de tranquilidad.

"Eren cumplirá con su papel. Igual que cualquier otra mujer. Será mi esposa, y todo lo que ello implica"

Sí, estaba seguro de que ello no era una tormenta. Mucho menos eléctrica. Pero Levi podía jurar que un poderoso y luminoso relámpago golpeó la tierra igual que las pesadas palabras de Erwin. Cegándolo por momentos. Agitando su impávida mirada. Sorprendiéndolo al tiempo en que le revelaba un lado de Smith que no había sido capaz de ver hasta ahora. Y que no logró retener en sus memorias.

Lo anunció, esa excéntrica luz azulosa, la determinación y las extensiones de un plan que pondría a prueba su lealtad y un sentimiento que sabía era más que algo carnal.

Y todo por la culpa de un mocoso al que le quedaba demasiado bien las bragas de una mujer.

* * *

Despertó envuelto entre las sábanas y con un mar derramándose desde la parte más alta del cielo. Se giró hacia la ventana. Y permaneció en esa postura por largo tiempo. Algo le decía en el clima que ese se trataba de un nuevo día. Aunque desconocía la hora exacta de este. Voltearse en dirección al reloj de su buró no implicaba esfuerzo alguno pero Eren prefirió quedarse así. Sin saber el tiempo justo en el que vivía.

Las gotas rompiéndose contra el cristal le hicieron recordar lo acontecido a noche con el sargento. Es verdad que su actitud necia estaba complicando la misión, y que él bien había aceptado hacerlo. El pretender ser una mujer, la prometida del comandante. Pero, es que no resultó ser nada fácil. El tener que luchar contra sus instintos masculinos, con años de educación como hombre y la naturaleza de su ser, era algo casi imposible. Si no es que meramente imposible. Pero entendía la poca paciencia de sus superiores, en especial la del sargento. Después de todo no había mejorado en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera porque Hanji-_san _pasaba horas enteras tratando de explicarle el comportamiento natural de una mujer.

Se aferró a las cobijas, haciéndose un ovillo. Queriendo olvidarse de todo y de todos. Pero no lo consiguió, no cuando sabía que él mismo, sin que lo obligaran, había aceptado y jurado cumplir con tan deshonrosa misión. Misión que deseaba fervientemente jamás llegara a oídos de sus amigos, de esos que le creían ahora muerto y que seguramente le llorarían noches enteras.

"_Mikasa, Armin, ¿qué estarán haciendo?_"

Así pues se levantó de la cama, dejando esa pregunta al aire y a sus pensamientos; fijando en sus pupilas una fiera determinación. No iba a permitir esta vez que le trataran de esa manera, como si fuese incapaz de cumplir sus promesas. Se acercó hasta el ropero para rebuscar en sus adentros hasta encontrar algo de su total agrado. Cuando logró decidirse no dudó en cambiarse. Descubriendo que en verdad no necesitaba ayuda alguna y que hacerlo no resultaba cosa verdaderamente complicada. A pesar del dichoso corsé que debía colocarse todo el día. Enseguida se sentó frente al tocador y con todo el cuidado y dedicación que poseía se hizo una coleta alta. Se retocó tan solo un poco el rostro, aún temeroso del maquillaje. No quería lucir como un bufón o alguna mujer de dudosa reputación. Se calzó un par de zapatos bajos que acompaño con calcetas altas que lucían debido al modelo corto de vestido que llevaba puesto. Antes de salir se ató un listón a la coleta sintiéndose realizado. Como si hubiese hecho una gran hazaña.

Se sentía extraño, incómodo aunque al mismo tiempo un poco más seguro de sí mismo.

No iba permitirlo otra vez, que el sargento dijera que no era hombre pero tampoco iba admitir el ser una mujer. No. Le iba a demostrar como un hombre que podía ser la mujer que tanto se necesitaba para que este plan saliera a flote.

Bajó hasta el comedor, manteniendo un ritmo fluido, dando pequeños pasos un tanto apresurados, de una manera en la que creyó lo haría un chica. Con la esperanza de encontrarlos a todos listos para tomar el desayuno. Y así fue, allí estaban el comandante, Mike Zakarius, Hanji Zoe y el sargento Levi. Y de hecho se topó con una escena que le dio a su llegada mayor poderío porque justo el comandante le estaba pidiendo algo a Hanji_-san, _de la siguiente manera:

"Hanji, Özmel aún no se ha despertado. Por favor asístele"

"Aww, será un placer ser la primera en darle los buenos días"

Y fue allí, justo en ese momento, el que Eren aprovechó para anunciarse.

"No es necesario que se levante, Hanji_-san_. Özmel está aquí, Erwin_-danchou_"

Hizo una reverencia que hasta ahora no había conseguido hacer del todo bien. Empleando una voz mucho más suave pero firme. Adoptando enseguida de ello un porte altivo y grácil. Dejando ver su belleza jovial y fresca que le daba el corto vestido a rayas, en tonos blancos y azules. Con un gran moño armado en la parte baja de su espalda. Y resaltando su mirada esmeralda el cabello recogido y el ligero rubor marcándole las mejillas.

Pudo verla, la sorpresa en esos ojos verde olivo, que su dueño al otro extremo de la mesa no supo ocultar. Ignorando el asombro de Erwin que lucía enteramente complacido. Mientras que Hanji al igual que Mike le miraban cautelosos y con una peculiar seriedad.

Ganándose así la primera victoria de un juego que días atrás comenzara. Y la confianza necesaria para interpretar un papel sin olvidar realmente quien era.

Sin saber lo que en verdad estaba a punto de perder ahora que decidiera apostarlo todo.

"Buenos días"

Mientras mantenía su fiera y bella sonrisa.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/A **¡Por fin una actualización!, ains, debo aprovechar el puente para hacerlo sí o sí. Gracias totales. Nos vemos en el siguiente. Errores de tipeo, en las personalidades, algún día serán corregidos.


End file.
